A New Start
by SeaweedBrain1278
Summary: Percy has spent his entire life living with his mom, but he is forced to move across the country to live with his rich father in the suburbs of San Francisco. How will Percy navigate his way through his new school? and how will he deal with his difficult family scenario at home? Read on to find out. (Rated T due to some swearing and mentioning of high school stuff, like partying.)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy POV

Prologue

Percy was awakened by the flight attendant, "Sir, please put your tray table in the full, upright position. We are about to land."

So, Percy begrudgingly woke up, and he'd just been able to fall asleep too. Of course, with Percy's luck he'd been stuck sitting next to some old lady who thought she had life all figured out, and when she saw Percy, she decided she would spend the entirety of the flight giving him important "life lessons". It wasn't until she went to the bathroom that Percy was finally able to pass out.

It had been a long flight, about five hours from New York City to San Francisco. Percy had planned on sleeping, but unfortunate seating circumstances had prevented that.

Percy was nervous, even though he'd never admit it. He'd never met his father. Poseidon left before Percy had even been born. The only reason he knew what his dad looked like was because of a few pictures his mom kept of Poseidon in her room.

Sally had raised Percy for the entirety of his life. Initially, there was some jerk named Gabe, but eventually Sally kicked him out. The guy smelled bad and yelled a lot. That's all Percy really remembered, but as he got older and began to learn about how the world really works Percy began to think that Gabe had been physically abusing his mom as well. She would never talk about, Sally was never one to complain, but Percy was _very_ glad that Gabe was no longer a part of their life.

Without Gabe, Sally was left alone to raise Percy on her job working at a local candy-shop in New York. The two of them lived alone in a small apartment; it was tight, but they made it work, or at least they had tried their best.

The plane soon landed, not without a lot of turbulence of course, but finally after five hours of sitting still (something that really didn't mesh well with his ADHD) Percy was able to get up and get moving. Percy followed the line to baggage claim, and grabbed his two suitcases. He'd brought a lot of stuff since he would be moving in with his dad.

He looked around to try and find his dad, but he couldn't see him through the mass of people racing to grab their luggage, when suddenly a voice came from behind him,

"Perseus?" Percy jumped.

He turned to see a tall, built man with greying hair and familiar looking green eyes, his dad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, umm, yeah," Percy said. In that moment, he realized he had no clue what to say.

"Well, uh, it's nice to finally see you Perseus, how are yo…" Poseidon started.

"It's Percy, I go by Percy," Percy interrupted.

"Oh, yes of course, your mom mentioned that," Poseidon corrected.

The two of them started for Poseidon's car in _awkward_ silence. His dad eventually broke it when he asked, "Anyways, how're you doing?"

"I'm alright, pretty tired," by now they had reached Poseidon's car, a pure black BMW 328i, in other words, a nice car, for people with a lot of money. "I had to get up super early this morning to make my flight," Percy continued, "and then I wasn't able to sleep on the plane."

They buckled themselves in and Poseidon started the car, "Oh yeah, I can never sleep on planes either, all that damn turbulence always wakes me up."

"Or when the person next to you _won't_ stop talking." Percy replied.

Poseidon responded with a good laugh, "yup, that'll do it too."

He seemed like a relaxed enough guy, his dad. Percy of course was mad at his dad for leaving, and at some point he wanted to figure out exactly why he did, but Percy had made a deal with his mom that he would try and give his dad a chance, give his new _home_ a chance, and when Percy made a deal, he always followed through.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue! This is my first ever full fanfic, and I'm excited to write a full story for the first time. Please review and tell me what you thought of the prologue.**


End file.
